


Cure Sometimes, Comfort always

by Vegeta_vs_Emotions



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Dating, Early Relationship, Established Relationship, KakaIru Week 2020, M/M, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jumping around the timeline, kakairu fest 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegeta_vs_Emotions/pseuds/Vegeta_vs_Emotions
Summary: Collection of One-Shots for KakaIru Week, September 2020Day 1: Hobbies/WeddingsDay 2: Confessions/HealthDay 3: Missions/ThanksDay 4: Lessons/DreamsDay 5: Pets/Hand-Me-DownsDay 6: Letters/AnniversariesDay 7: Switch/CrossoverDay8:September 15th: Kakashi’s Birthday/Surprises
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77
Collections: KakaIru Week 2020, The Kakashi/Iruka Fest





	1. Day 1: Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> So excited to be participating in my first KakaIru Fest, and even more exciting to read all the amazing fics and see all the wonderful art that will be coming out!
> 
> These will be pretty short - I'm a teacher and school started this week - but I'm just happy to be here!
> 
> Also if you follow my series "Lightning in a Bottle," this week will make the next chapter or two shorter, but I hope you enjoy these as well!

“Sit up,” Iruka jabbed his elbow into Kakashi’s side, forcing him to twist away in his seat. Kakashi mumbled something underneath his mask. “What was that, dear?” he asked too sweetly. 

“I hate weddings.” he huffed, pulling his hat down so it would be harder for anyone to see his lidded eyes as they slipped shut. Iruka poked him in the side again, more roughly this time.

“The Hokage is expected to attend the weddings of all major clan heads. And Ino was a student of mine, so this is important to me!” Iruka hissed, grasping Kakashi’s hand. To anyone else it would look like a lovely gesture, but Kakashi knew it was only so he could squeeze it tight if he tried to doze off. 

Kakashi groaned and sat up. Their seats were in the front row to the side, slightly elevated above the other guests as was tradition for the Hokage and their spouse. “When will the brat be able to take this ridiculous hat from me.” he grumbled and Iruka smoothed his thumb over his gloved hand soothingly. He knew that Kakashi had never wanted the office, but he also knew he was the best man for the job until Naruto was ready. 

They sat in silence, the large crowd around them talking quietly. Sai didn’t really know more than a dozen people, so Kakashi knew all of these were guests of Ino. He was interested in how comfortable Sai would be today. He remembered when he got Tenzo out of ROOT, it had taken him a long time to get used to crowds. Even now he still got jumpy.

After a few more minutes, Sai and Ino entered, hand in hand. Everyone rose to their feet, each guest bowed their heads as the couple approached the shrine. They paused in front of Kakashi, bowing in unison. “Thank you for joining us, Hokage-sama,” Sai said, his voice light and airy. A sarcastic quip danced on his tongue, but a sharp squeeze from Iruka’s hand made Kakashi simply nod.

The guests took their seats again, and the ceremony began. Kakashi’s eyes trailed over the young couple, each dressed in a traditional kimono. Sai’s was black and white, making his pale skin almost glow. Ino, to no one’s surprise, was wearing a shocking royal purple kimono, with aster flowers painstakingly embroidered in. 

Iruka hadn’t let go of his hand, and Kakashi began absentmindedly drawing patterns on the school teacher’s wrist. He held back a contented hum, trying to stay present. He looked over at his husband to see a huge smile spread across his face, the scar across his nose scrunching up. Iruka loved each and every one of his students, and was honored to be able to watch them grow into adults. 

Kakashi’ gaze lowered, following Iruka’s carmel skin down his neck and under his collar. Iruka’s blue kimono was reminiscent of the one he had worn for their own wedding, although this one was much more subdued. Kakashi smiled at the memory, replaying the day to keep his mind occupied.

_ Iruka was all smiles and sunshine. His joy was tangible to everyone in the small ceremony. The elders had tried to insist that the Hokage’s wedding must be a public affair, but Kakashi had refused, only allowing their most trusted friends to attend.  _

_ Iruka’s cobalt kimono was embroidered with waves that seemed to shimmer and dance like real water. Kakashi had suggested dolphins, but Iruka had said it was too tacky.  _

_ His own heart had been beating out of his chest until the ceremony finished. He had wished he still had the sharingan to memorize every moment of the day, but even without it, he doubted he would forget how Iruka had looked.  _

“Kakashi, you are almost up.” Iruka whispered to him, and he brought his attention back to the ceremony. A few minutes later, the shinto priest gestured to Kakashi who stood, regretfully releasing Iruka’s hand.

“I, the Sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, acknowledge the union of clan head Yamanaka Ino and Sai.” he said, his voice loud and clear despite the mask. Though they couldn’t see him smile, he hoped that Sai and Ino could tell he truly was happy for them. He remembered when Ino was young and impulsive, and Sai was still Danzo’s emotionless puppet. It was amazing to see how they had grown up right in front of his eyes. 

Kakashi sat back down, and the celebration ended as Ino leaned in for a kiss. Sai hesitated fractionally, still not used to any sort of public affection, but he did close the small gap to give her a chaste kiss before pulling away. The guests cheered, the loudest coming from the Yamanaka’s and the Akimichi’s. 

The guests all filed forward, presenting their gifts to the couple and then making their way to Kakashi to pay their respects to the Hokage. The only thing keeping Kakashi from rolling his eyes was Iruka’s iron grasp. 

“Thank you for coming, Hokage-sama.”

“It’s a pleasure to see you, Hokage-sama.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, Hokage-sama.”

“Thank you for join us, Hokage-sama.”

Kakashi was pretty sure that if he heard his honorific one more time, he would burn the robes and hat. Iruka seemed to sense his distress,“Twelve more guests, then you can slip out,” he whispered quietly, and Kakashi began counting down. True to his word, Kakashi only had to endure a dozen more pleasantries before the line ended and the guests had left to enjoy the reception. The only ones left were Kakashi and Iruka, and the new wedded pair.

All four of them stood, Ino running up to give Iruka a hug and Sai eyeing Kakashi hesitantly, the way he always did.

“Thank you so much for being here, Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!” Ino squealed. Sai gently pulled her off of Iruka, nodding at the older men. 

“Yes, thank you very much.” the former ROOT agent said.

Iruka smiled back at them, reaching out and taking each of their hands. “I’m so happy for you two. I know you will be very happy together.” Iruka’s words were honest and warm, just like himself. Kakashi looked at his husband, wondering how he became so lucky. Then he remembered he should probably say something as well.

“I know you will make Inoichi proud.” he said seriously, and a light blush appeared on Ino’s cheeks under her heavy makeup. She thanked them both again and pulled Sai away to join the reception. Kakahi’s postured sagged into his usual slouch. 

Iruka chuckled and turned to face him, all smiles and sunshine. “I know these types of things aren’t for you. I want to stay and catch up with a few of the kids, but then I’ll see you at home.” he placed his hands on the taller man’s shoulders and kissed Kakashi’s covered nose. When he pulled away, a bit of red could be seen peeking out over the mask. 

“Make sure you come straight home. I was to be there when you take this beautiful piece of art off,” Kakashi hummed as he fingered the material that was pooling around Iruka’s elbows. Now it was the chunin’s turn to blush. 

“How could I say no to a request like that?” he teased, and watched as his husband disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Maybe he would stay  _ too _ long at the reception... 


	2. Day 2: Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Confessions
> 
> Iruka and Kakashi have been seeing each other for a few months, and Iruka has been dying to ask him a certain question.

Iruka’s cheek felt hot where it was pressed against Kakashi’s bare shoulder, but he was reluctant to move and wake the other man. From his position tucked into the jounin’s arms, he could see the adorable mole next to his lower lip. He could admire the sharp angle of his jaw. He could appreciate the pale skin of his neck.

Despite his best efforts, his own waking seemed to stir Kakashi out of his slumber. He looked down at the tan man and smirked. Iruka didn’t think he would ever get tired of Kakashi’s smile, and he was disappointed when Kakashi shifted away. However he was quickly placated when Kakashi pulled him up by his hips so Iruka was straddling him. Then he pressed his own thin lips against Iruka’s full ones. The chunin’s eyes closed as he leaned into the kiss, momentarily forgetting about the perfection of Kakashi’s face when sharp canines playfully nipped at his lips. 

This was the third time he had woken up with Kakashi in his bed, and he was starting to think he could get used to it. The first few times they were together, Kakashi had left before Iruka woke up. The chunin didn’t hold it against him, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t missed the warmth on those mornings. Now that they had a regular thing, it seemed like the right time for Iruka to ask his burning question. 

He pulled away biting his lower lip, causing Kakashi to raise his eyebrow. “Do you have somewhere you need to be?” he quipped, looking up at Iruka. The younger man furrowed his brow, and set his mouth in a determined line.

“I would like to know something,” Iruka said, his voice hesitant. 

Kakashi shifted up on his elbows, but his face remained calm. A small inquisitive smile was there, but when Kakashi didn’t say anything, he continued. “As the only person to see you regularly without your mask…” Iruka’s determination was starting to waver. 

Kakashi formed a wry smile so beautiful that Iruka had to pause. 

“Go on, Sensei,” he teased. ““As the only person who gets to see my beautiful face…” he prompted. Iruka gulped and spit out his question before he could stop himself. 

“I want to know why you wear it!” he sputtered. “You have no business covering up that masterpiece.” Even if Iruka liked being the only person who had the privilege, it still seemed like a crime.

Kakashi smiled softly and Iruka breathed a sigh of relief. The smile told him it wasn’t a traumatic or sensitive topic, so he pushed on. “And I want the real answer! I know you tell everyone something different.” he demanded, thinking about the rumors that circulated the village about the mysterious copy-nin. 

Asuma had told him his lips were the size of golf balls. (Debunked)

Genma was convinced that Kakashi had fangs. (Thankful not true)

Izumo and Kotetsu had heard that he lost all his teeth in a bar fight and was all gums. (Seemed unlikely he would lose any bar brawl)

“Hmmmm….” Kakashi hummed below him, and Iruka sat further back, still sitting on the jounin. “You have a point, sensei. Perhaps you  _ do _ deserve to know the real reason…” and Iruka was surprised as a light pink tinge crossed Kakashi’s face. This must be good. Embarrassing even? Iruka grinned. “But you must swear to secrecy…” Kakashi said conspiratorially and Iruka’s heart started to race. He didn’t trust his voice to sound mature and not giddy, so he simply nodded and waited for him to continue.

“You know I made chunin when I was six…” Kakashi said slowly, and Iruka immediately felt the familiar wave of grief he did whenever Kakashi mentioned his childhood - or lack thereof. When Iruka’s face fell, Kakashi reached up and ghosted a thumb across his scar. 

“Oh stop looking like that. I’ve come to terms with it…” he said before continuing. “Well my chunin exam was coming up, and…” he blushed deeper and Iruka cocked his head to the side. Whatever the reason for wearing the mask, Kakashi was embarrassed about it, and this was the man that read porn in public. 

“Go on…” he teased him, as Kakashi had earlier. 

The older man sighed. “Well I had just turned six. And a month before the exam, I started losing my baby teeth,” he murmured and the gear’s in Iruka’s head started turning. A hilarious mental picture was starting to form. He tried to hold his chuckle back until Kakashi was done.

“Well by the time the exams had started, I was missing my front two teeth and one of my bottom front teeth…” he said and an adorable image of kid-Kakashi with a silly gapped grin invaded Iruka’s mind. He couldn’t help it, and a giggle escaped. 

Kakashi groaned, but as Iruka dissolved into laughter, he started to chuckle as well. “I looked absolutely ridiculous. Not intimidating in the least. My father gave me the mask in the hopes I wouldn’t be laughed out of the first exam.” They were both laughing at this point, and Iruka fell back to his side, hugging his arms around the pale man’s torso.

“Awwwww….” he teased him. “Did wittle Kakashi-kun have a wittle wisp?” he laughed as he peppered his shoulder with light kisses. Kakashi’s arm was shaking slightly from his own giggling.

“I made sure that any pictures no longer exist.” he pressed a kiss into the crown of the chunin’s head. 

“So why do you still wear it?” Iruka hummed, tucking his head back under Kakashi’s chin. He couldn’t appreciate his bare face this way, but it was incredibly comfortable. 

“Well during the exam, a few of the mist-nin started rumors about me...about why I would hide my face. I guess it made me seem more dangerous, and I just kept wearing it.” Kakashi admitted. Even as a child, he had liked to keep up a mysterious aire, making others steer clear of him.

When he felt Iruka’s breathing steady, Kakashi closed his own eyes again, trying to follow the chunin into some extra sleep. Just as he was falling, he heard Iruka murmur against his collarbone.

“As long as I get to see it whenever I want…”s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super busy with the start of school, but I'm really enjoying these one shots. Thanks for reading!


	3. Day 3: Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is late returning from a mission, and Kakashi is worried.

Kakashi was pacing outside the Hokage’s office, wearing down a strip of carpet and avoiding Raido’s eyes. The other jounin was standing at his post outside the door, looking at the copy-nin with mild pity. After what felt like an eternity, they heard a shout from inside the office. “Let the brat in!” The moment Raido stepped aside, Kakashi shoved the doors aside and breezed into the office. Tsunade was looking down, neck bent down at a pile of paperwork. 

As worried as Kakashi was, his training forced him to bow to the Hokage and wait for her to acknowledge him. Eventually she looked up, brows arched quizzically. “What can I do for you, Kakashi?” she asked as she sat back. 

He watched as she pulled out a bottle of sake and a small cup from a draw of her desk. “Iruka was supposed to back from his mission by now.” he said quickly, trying and failing to keep the fear out of his tone. She eyed him as she poured herself a glass. 

“You mean his C-Ranked mission to our allied village? I’m sure he’s fine.” she said slowly, watching for Kakashi’s reaction. He visibly tensed, but just as he opened his mouth to say something else, she continued. “And as you are well aware, we wait a standard 24 hours after the expected arrival to send a raven for a mission of that rank.”

Kakashi shifted from foot to foot, looking for a flaw in her logic. “It’s been a day…” he started to say but she raised her hand, effectively cutting him off.

“Actually, it’s been 16 hours.” she said in a clipped tone, taking her first sip of sake. She sighed as she pulled the cup away from her lips, relaxing further into her chair. Kakashi didn’t need to look at the clock to know exactly when the chunin had been expected back, and how long it had been since then. 

“Something could be wrong…” he said quietly, knowing she was right but still feeling uneasy. “He hasn’t been out of the village on a mission in a long time…” he told the carpet. When he looked back up, her face had softened a little bit. 

“I know you are worried, but Iruka is a capable shinobi. In fact, he is probably overqualified for this mission, but he really wanted the opportunity to see the progress Suna has made with their academy. Should I have denied him that?” she reminded Kakashi, and he immediately felt a bit guilty.

Iruka had been so excited about the mission, and Kakashi had tried to hide his concern until the chunin had left with his small squad. He was with Kotetsu and Izumo. The Hokage probably could have just sent the pair of them, but when he heard it was to deliver training aides to the new teachers, Iruka had asked to tag along. 

Kakashi was looking for the words to convince her to send him after him, but she spoke before he could find them. 

“Kakashi, what do you think keeps Iruka out of my office when you are days or even weeks late coming home from a mission?” she asked and her question stopped Kakashi’s train of thought. 

He had never considered how Iruka would feel while he was gone. Iruka understood duty...He understood that sometimes Kakashi would be gone, and he had never complained about it. Sure, he expressed that he missed the jouin and sometimes worried, but he always seemed calm and relaxed when Kakashi returned home to him. 

Tsunade watched the frown form under Kakashi’s mask and continued. “He doesn’t bother me because he trusts you to take care of yourself. He knows that you will always come home to Konoha. Come home to  _ him. _ ” she said with another small smile. Kakashi’s cheeks began to heat up at her insinuation, but he couldn’t argue with her logic.

“Iruka understands my duty…” he tried to say but was cut off again. 

“You are not the only shinobi in this village, Kakashi,” she admonished. “Iruka has the same duty and responsibility to Konoha, and he is currently on a mission, carrying out his orders. I would hate to think how he would feel if he knew you were doubting him like this.” 

Kakashi furrowed his brow, considering her words. It wasn’t that he didn’t think the chuinn could handle himself…was it? Whenever he thought about the younger man, he pictured him smiling at Ichirakues, chastising his students at the academy, or moaning in one of their beds. He didn’t like the idea of him on the battlefield, blood on his hands. 

Without giving him a chance to say anything further, Tsunade dismissed him. “Go home, Kakashi. If 24 hours comes up, we will send a raven. And if we don’t hear back by 36 hours, we send backup.” her tone was final and left no room for argument. He bowed his head, and filed out of the office. 

_________________________________

  
  


That night Kakashi stared at his ceiling, unable to fall asleep. It had been 28 hours, so he knew that a raven would have been sent by now, but that was all. He was still in full uniform; he would wait until the 36 hour mark so he could be put on the backup team. Would Tsunade even allow him to go? 

He was turning over worst-case scenarios in his head when the wards of his front door alerted him to a familiar presence. The barrier allowed Iruka in, and immediately Kakashi was out of bed and in the living room, checking Iruka over for injury.

The chunin grumbled a bit, seeming more tired than annoyed. “I’m fine Kakashi…” he mumbled, pulling off his dirty flak jacket. Kakashi tensed when he saw a dark red staining the fabric, but Iruka pushed his prying hands away gently. “It isn’t mine, don’t worry.” he said softly, and allowed the jounin to pull him into a gentle embrace.

They stood there for a few long minutes, Kakashi pulling down his mask to bury his face in Iruka’s hair. It smelled like sweat and ash, but underneath all of that was a scent that was distinctly Iruka. Kakashi hadn’t realized how much he had missed it until this moment. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Iruka murmured into Kakashi’s chest. 

“That’s my line.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one-shot. I'm really enjoying writing these and I hope you are enjoying reading them! So many great fics are out this week, I can't wait to binge them all this weekend!


	4. Day 4: Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is roped into being a guest speaker in Iruka's class.

**Day 3: Lessons**

Kakashi was currently using all of his discipline as a shinobi to stay still and not jump out the window. He tried to focus solely on Iruka’s voice, and not the twenty pairs of eyes staring into his soul. Last night, when Kakashi had told Iruka he would do  _ anything _ if the chunin would just use his mouth, he didn’t think being a guest speaker in his class was what Iruka had in mind.

“So can someone explain any of the differences between a summons and a regular animal?” his boyfriend asked his students. A few hands went up, but no one tore their little eyes away from the ex-anbu standing awkwardly by the window. “Yes, Sakura?”

“Summons live on a different plane and only come here when they are summoned by a shinobi!” a girl with pink hair piped up. Kakashi eyed the nine-year old. She didn’t have any familiar features and was pretty plain other than the odd hair color, so she must be from a civilian family.

Iruka nodded before asking another question. “And does that mean all animal partners are summons?” Without pause, a dark haired boy sat straight up, the words rushing out of his mouth.

“No! Some animals can be trained from birth and raised to be a partner. Like Akamaru!” If the tattoos and sharp incisors weren’t evidence enough, a tiny white dog popped out from the top of the boy’s hood; Clearly an Inuzuka.

“Yes, Kiba. Good answer. But you know I would prefer you to raise your hand.” The chunin said, chastising and encouraging the child in one fell swoop. “Now, I’m sure you are all wondering who our visitor is today.” All the children leaned forward, nodding enthusiastically.

Kakashi took a hesitant step forward as Iruka gestured to him. “This is Kakashi Hatake, and we will be respectful to our guest. Hatake-san, please take it away.” At his name, a few of the eyes looking at him widened a bit further in recognition.

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably. Twenty enemy-nin he could handle, but twenty school children? “Er…thank you Iruka-sensei.” He was never one for lectures and had always prefered hands-on methods, so without preamble, he bit his thumb and pressed his palm to the floor. When the large puff of smoke cleared, his entire pack of ninken were standing at attention. He had given them a heads up so they didn’t show up ready to kill – just teach.

Per his own suggestion, Pakkun led the lesson. “Hello, pups.” He barked out and the students squealed excitedly. Even those whose parents had summons weren’t often addressed by one direction. They nodded greetings, some mouths agape at the talking dog.

“Hello, ninken-san.” a few of them stuttered and the pug smiled at their formality.

“So what do we want to know about summons?” he asked and every hand went up. Kakashi held back a chuckle under his mask as Iruka managed the class and Pakkun answered their queries. 

“Where do you live?”

“What do you eat?”

“Is Hatake-san a good master?”

“Have you ever had to bite an enemy?”

“Do you like chin scratches?”

The jounin had a sneaking suspicion that they wanted to hear the ninken speak just as much as they wanted answers to their questions. Kakashi clearly wasn’t needed for this part of the lesson and he considered sneaking out. The only thing keeping him in the room was knowing that Iruka definitely wouldn’t appreciate him disappearing in a swirl of leave. He shifted from foot to foot, thinking that some parents would probably have concerns about him taking out his copy of Icha-Icha…

Eventually he heard his own name and he was pulled from his thoughts. He looked over at Iruka who was repeating his name. “Hatake-san?” he asked and Kakashi smiled at the honorific coming from his boyfriend. 

“Mmm?” he hummed, not knowing what had been asked.

“The students asked if they could see the contract. It is up to you though,” he left the option open for the jounin to decide. Some shinobi were very secretive of their contracts, never letting an outsider see the physical copy. However others were confident they would never be found so they were comfortable with them being seen.

“Ummm…well it’s a family contract actually. This pack of ninken have been contracted with the Hatake for generations.” He said, a bit uncomfortable with being the center of attention again. Iruka nodded for him to continue, and he looked down at Pakkun for confirmation. The pug nodded and Kakashi made a quick set of hand signs before a large scroll appeared, accompanied by a chorus of oohs and ahhs.

“This is the Hatake-contract.” He unrolled it a bit, just enough to show his name. It was the last name to be added to the scroll. “When a contract is made, a shinobi writes their own name in blood on the scroll. However a contract can be broken if the name is struck out.” he said, rolling the scroll and dispelling it again. More questions tumbled from the pre-genins’ mouths.

“How do I get a contract?” 

“Can I pet the big one?”

“What if the summons don't like you?”

“Can you have a whole bunch of different summons?”

“Can you have a summons that’s a bunny? I love bunnies!”

One question in particular stuck out, and it came from the small carbon-copy of his former sensei. He had been told all about Naruto by Iruka, but they hadn’t been formally introduced yet. Kakashi believed it was because Iruka wanted to wait and see how serious their relationship would get before introducing Naruto to his boyfriend.

“Are you gonna let anyone sign your contract?” the young blond asked, and Kakashi paused. He honestly hadn’t considered it. This pack of ninken had always belonged to the Hatake, and he was the last. 

Kakashi looked down at his pack which were looking at him curiously, heads cocked to the side. “Perhaps. This is a familial contract, so they would have to be a member of my family…” he started to say and another student piped up.

“So if you marry a beautiful kinouchi, she could have them too?” a young girl with white-blond hair asked, probably a Yamanaka. 

“Err...well I suppose…”

“And if you have a bunch of kids, they could also sign it?” another student asked and Kakashi started getting overwhelmed. He hadn’t anticipated being grilled about his plans for the future by a bunch of children this afternoon. 

Iruka finally stepped in to save him. “Yes, all of those are possibilities, but it is up to Hatake-san as to who else can sign the contract.” he settled the children down. “Now your homework for tonight is a two page essay on the benefits and advantages of a certain type of summons. You can pick whichever type you want.” and Kakashi began to relax as the kids moved their attention back to their sensei. A few groans were heard, but a sharp look from chunin quieted them immediately. 

While Iruka explained the details of the assignment, Kakashi looked down at his pack. “Thanks, I owe you guys some steaks.” he said quietly as they began wagging their tails. With a final nod, he dismissed them.

“Now what do we say to our guest for coming to our class today?”

“Thank you, Hatake-san!” the small chorus erupted and they started to file out of the room, a few of them leaping out the window into the school yard. All of the students were soon gone, except for Naruto who was standing by the door, staring at Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

“What is it Naruto?” Iruka asked as he started putting some papers into his bag. The jinchuriki moved away from the door and came closer, eyeing the two men. 

“How do you know Iruka-sensei?” he asked, his posture defensive. Kakashi smiled at the boy who clearly wanted to protect his precious teacher.

“He’s a good friend of mine,” Kakashi said, and Naruto looked up at Iruka for confirmation. When Iruka nodded, it seemed to placate the young man and he straightened up a bit, a bright smile replacing his suspicious look.

“Okay good! Friends protect each other, so you can protect Iruka-sensei!” the boy practically shouted and Iruka blushed deeply. 

“Naruto, I don’t need protecting.” he insisted as he tried to herd Naruto towards the door. However the boy dug in his heels and moved closer to the jounin, staring up at Kakashi with familiar blue eyes.

“With my life.” the copy-nin nodded solemnly and Naruto smiled again. Iruka rolled his eyes, but went back to packing his bag. 

“So what type of summons are you going to write about for homework, Naruto?” Iruka asked, not looking up. The boy shrugged his shoulders, and a thought came to mind as Kakashi looked down at Minoto’s son. 

Pushing aside a small pang of grief, “What about toads?” he suggested, and almost chuckled at Naruto’s disgusted look as he physically pulled away. 

“Toads?! No way, those are gross! I want something cool, like a dog...or a hawk!” he shouted and with that, he ran to the window and swung himself out of it. Kakashi watched him go and waited for Iruka to be ready to leave. Just before Kakashi shushinn’ed them back to his apartment, Iruka put his hands up in question.

“Toads?” he asked, cocking his head to the side much like Kakashi’s own ninken. The jounin smirked under the mask.

“Call it a hunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the ninken! They are one of my favorite things to write about, and I am really happy how this one came out. Hope you liked it!


	5. Day 5: Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kakashi and Iruka's wedding coming up, Pakkun has a suggestion from the Rokudaime.

Kakashi in the Hokage Office enjoying an afternoon nap. His wide brimmed hat shielding his eyes from the light. He had sent Shikamaru home early and was planning on wasting the entire day. At least he  _ had been _ the plan until Pakkun appeared and jumped on his chest, pawing him awake. The Rokudaime groaned, shoving the pug back onto the floor.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” he barked in his gravelly voice. Kakashi rolled his eyes and sat up, grumbling something about deserving more respect. “I’ve come to discuss a pack concern.” At that statement, Kakashi raised his unscarred brow.

“Interesting, and where  _ is  _ the rest of the pack.” he asked, noting that the small ninken was alone. It was just the two of them in the office.

The pug shrugged. “Well it’s a school day, so you know Guruko went with Iruka to work.” and Kakashi nodded. Kakashi summoned Guruko each morning to accompany his fiance to and from the academy. At first Iruka had complained, saying it was below the ninken’s skill level to escort the chunin, but Kakashi had informed him that it was actually Guruko’s idea. 

“Yes, he has really taken a liking to Iruka, hasn’t he.” Kakashi smiled at the thought. Even when they returned home, the pup often stayed and napped in the teacher's lap after dinner.

“That is actually what I’m here to talk about,”  Pakkun said, regaining his master’s attention. “The wedding is next month.”

“And you want to be the flower girl?” Kakashi teased, earning a scoff from the pug.

“Hardly,” he said before continuing. “The pack wants to know if you plan on adding Iruka to the contract.” Pakkun said it calmly, but the idea seemed to throw Kakashi for a loop. After a few moments of blinking, Pakkun jumped up on the desk, pawing at his chest again. The shinobi looked down.

Kakashi shook his head. “Mah...to be honest I hadn’t thought about it. Actually, whenever I think about the wedding I kind of freeze up…” Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. It was true. Whenever anyone asked about their plans for after the wedding, his mouth went dry. Maybe it was because he was still convinced Iruka would change his mind, deciding a traumatized, overworking, emotionally constipated hokage wasn’t the best choice for a husband.

“Well you should think about it. We belong to the Hatakes and Iruka will soon be a Hatake.” Pakkun stated. The logic was sound, but Kakashi felt the need to point out, 

“I think he’s keeping his surname,” he mused, still thinking about the wedding.

Pakkun shook his head, “Nonetheless, he will be a Hatake.” Kakashi stood up and moved to the center of the room. He quickly bit his thumb and pressed his palm to the rug. A puff of smoke appeared and disappeared just as quickly, leaving his entire pack, minus Guruko, standing at attention. 

They did not look surprised to be summoned, so he figured they knew Pakkun had come to talk to him. Kakashi raised his brow at them, but they seemed to be waiting for him to speak.

“So you guys want Iruka to be on the contract?” he asked warily. Adding a master was a significant sacrifice on a summons’ part, and the Hatake had a history of allowing their ninken to choose their masters.

Uhei was the first to speak up. “Yeah, boss. We really like your mate!” and Kakashi blushed at the mention of Iruka being his mate.

Bisuke and Shiba barked in agreement, Akino looking up at Kakashi with shrewd eyes. “He’s a good match for you, boss.” he said in his low voice, his dark sunglasses making it hard for Kakashi to discern his expression. 

Bull, not one to speak too often, simply nodded in agreement. Even Urushi said roughly, “Yeah, your mate is okay…” and coming from him, it was a glowing recommendation.

Pakkun jumped from the desk to land on Bull’s back. From his new position he could more easily look Kakashi in the eye. “And you know what Guruko would say. That pup is enamoured with your mate.” and Kakashi nodded, still a bit in shock that his pack had come to this decision before he had even thought of it.

“I don’t know if he’ll want to. He’s never had a summons…” Kakashi said, the gears still working slowly. Iruka had never mentioned the desire to have a summons contract, and it was a big commitment for both the shinobi and the animal.

“Well now you know what we think. You should ask him tonight.” the pug suggested. The man nodded a bit dumbly, and it seemed to placate the pack. They nodded to their master and disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

Kakashi went back to his desk and lowered himself down onto the chair. As he thought about it more, he was almost disappointed he hadn’t come up with the idea first. Ever since Kakashi proposed and Iruka moved in, the pack had started spending more and more time at their house when not on duty. Cuddling was becoming a common occurrence at the Hatake Estate, and Kakashi figured this shouldn’t have been this much of a surprise. 

Not being able to resume his nap, he summoned his anbu guard. Tenzo appeared in front of him, cat mask securely in place.

“How was your nap, senpai?” he asked teasingly, cocking his head to the side. Kakashi rolled his eyes. 

“Interrupted. Now would you mind going to the academy and asking Iruka to come home right after work? I’m leaving early today, and I want to see him as soon as possible.” he instructed. He figured he could go home and prepare the contract. That was, if Iruka even wanted to sign it. He would leave it up to the chunin.

“Yes, Hokage-sama.” Tenzo bowed and disappeared. Kakashi watched as a few leaves floated down to the carpet before he made the same hand signs and disappeared, leaving his cloak and hat on the chair. He was headed to the Hatake Estate so he could wait for his fiance, and maybe finish his nap in peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No direct KakaIru action in this one, but more ninken is always the answer! Bisuke and Guruko are by far my favorites. I adore them. Thanks for reading!


	6. Day 6: Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka get's sent away on a year long mission, and Kakashi and Iruka write letters to keep in touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this super late for KakaIru Fest? Yes. But is it also fluffy and feel good to make up for it? Hopefully.  
> Also, writing a epistolary one-shot was a lot harder than I thought!

“No.” 

“No?!” Iruka sputtered.

“No.” Kakashi repeated and Iruka started to flush red, anger bubbling up.

“Well too bad for you, it’s not your decision. I’m going.” he kept himself from stomping his foot immaturely, but his hands were still placed on his hips defiantly. 

“I’ll tell Tsunade you can’t go.” Kakashi threatened, his anger from Iruka’s announcement still fresh. 

“Don’t you dare! You know this is an amazing opportunity for me!” the chunin spit out. When Kakashi wouldn’t take it back, Iruka headed for the door. He looked back over at the copy-nin, but when it was clear the jounin wasn’t going to apologize, Iruka left without another word. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Dear Kakashi, _

_ I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye, but I knew it would be too hard. I’m still angry about what you said before I left, but I also know how you feel. And I know a year is a long time for an assignment, but I’ll write all the time. I hope you write back. I will miss you. _

_ Sincerely, Iruka _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Iruka,**

**I guess now I know how you feel when I have to leave on long missions. I didn’t mean to say what I did. I know you are a capable shinobi, and the best one for the job. Just make sure you come back to me in one piece.**

**K**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Dear Kakashi _

_ I was really happy to hear from you. The first two weeks have been hectic. Trying to set up a new academy from scratch is not an easy job. But the shinobi who will be the teachers seem passionate about the project, so I think it will all work out. I already miss my own students so much. And I know you must be missing Naruto while he is training with Jiraya, even if you don’t admit it. Keep an eye on the academy kids for me.  _

_ Fondly, Iruka _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Iruka,**

**The academy is surviving without you, although I think the kids are getting a bit too comfortable now that their most terrifying sensei is away. Should I keep them in line for you?**

**My apartment seems empty without you nagging me. Although it’s been nice to be able to go a few weeks without having to eat ramen.**

**I have a mission coming up, so I’m not sure how soon I’ll be able to write back, but I will as soon as I return to Konoha. Perhaps in your next letter, you could include a picture of yourself to keep me company on these cold, autumn nights.**

**K**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Dear Kakashi, _

_ How dare you disrespect ramen while I’m not even there to defend it! And there is nowhere to get good ramen here in Getsugakure. I swear when I get back, I will set up a tent outside Ichiraku’s and live there. _

_ And I can imagine just the type of picture you are hoping for, you perv! You’ll have to cope with just your memories. I hope your mission goes well. Be safe. _

_ Your Iruka _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Iruka,**

**Sorry for the delay, the mission went longer than expected. Things are going well in Konoha. I’m not one for gossip, but you will probably want to know that Izumo and Kotetsu finally officially started dating. Honestly, it’s about time. Watching those two pretend to not be interested in each other was almost painful.**

**Kurenai and Asuma say hi, as well as their teams. Shino, Choji and Hinata will be taking the next Chunin exam. Kurenai and Asuma are confident they will pass.**

**I have a few letters from Naruto to you. I’ve attached them with this. I didn’t read them, but he sent me one as well and it seems he is doing well with Jiraya.**

**K**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Dear Kakashi, _

_ Thank you for sending Naruto’s letters along! I miss him so much. And thanks for letting me know about the Chunin Exams. I’m sure those three will do just great! I wish I could be there for them.  _

_ The academy is really starting to take shape. It has been easier than we expected to convince civilian families to admit their kids to a shinobi school. I’ve even had to turn a few away, but a lot of the kids here have some good chakra potential. I remember when I was testing Naruto for his entrance exam and his chakra almost blew me away.  _

_ I miss him, and I miss Konoha, and I miss you. I really miss you. I look forward to hearing from you. _

_ Warmly, Iruka _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Iruka,**

**I heard a rough storm passed through Getsugakure. I hope everything is alright. Tsnuade has been running me ragged. She even tried to assign me a new genin team, but they failed so spectacularly I almost laughed. Don’t worry, they weren’t your students, I think they were Daikoku’s.**

**People keep telling me to say hi to you. Apparently you are much more popular than I am these days. I hope those folks at the new academy appreciate just what an important member of Konoha they have with them.**

**K**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Dear Kakashi, _

_ Is the big, bad copy-nin being worked too hard? Should I send a letter to Tsnade? Haha, I wish I was there to see you with a new genin team.  _

_ The storm did pass through here, and the academy building did sustain some damage. Luckily I’ve been able to use the clean up process to show the new teachers some different techniques to teach chakra control to the students. Wall walking has some extra difficulty added when you are carrying wooden beams and tools.  _

_ Anyway, I’m really enjoying the work here, but I miss Konoha terribly. I hope everything is good there. Please make sure my windows are shuddered. I know winter is coming soon and I don’t want my apartment in shambles just because I was gone a year.  _

_ Take care, Iruka _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Iruka,**

**So nice to know you care more about your apartment than little ole me! (I took care of it by the way.)**

**Great news, all three of the kids passed! And now Hinata and Neji have even been sent on a few missions together. I would hate to be on the receiving end of two Byakugans.**

**The academy has already requested the Hokage call you back. Apparently the kids are wild without you! Don’t worry though, a few anbu went as guest speakers put the fear right back into them. Maybe they’ll be even more behaved when you get back.**

**It’s been almost three months, and it’s been crazy and busy but it also feels like it’s been much longer than that. I miss you.**

**K**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Dear Kakashi, _

_ I miss you too. You must be reading more Icha Icha than normal for you to get all soft on me.  _

_ Right now the weather is so cold. I will say that it was a bit nice in August to get away from Konoha’s heat, but now that it’s almost December it’s getting way to cold. The Umino’s were not built for this kind of cold! _

_   
_ _ All I want to do is cuddle up with you in my own apartment. Nice and warm.  _

_ Missing you, Iruka _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Iruka,**

**We had a few surprisingly hot days for November, and I bet you would have hated them. I think Genma actually might have melted on duty the other day. I’m looking forward to the first snowfall, but it looks like it’s going to be a little longer.**

**How is the new academy doing? Are you going to give them winter break? I’m sure you deserve it too.**

**K**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Dear Kakashi, _

_ I’m jealous of the warmth! And yes, I am releasing the new students for winter break next week. I want the new teachers here to understand the importance of young shinobi having rest periods while their bodies adjust to the strain. I just wish it would be long enough for me to come home. I miss you. _

_ Iruka _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Dear Kakashi, _

_ I can’t believe you came to see me! Thank you so much. I’m writing this before you’re probably even back to Konoha, but I couldn’t wait. Being with you for those few days meant everything. Now I know I can make it to the end of this assignment. But at the same time, now I know how much I miss you... _

_ Thank you again. Your visit was everything. _

_ Overwhelmed, Iruka _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Iruka,**

**I’m glad you appreciated my visit. I missed you too, and when you said you were going on break, I couldn’t stop myself. I want you to know that I did get permission from Tsunade to go - but even if I didn’t, I would have been there.**

**I miss you even more now, so I guess it kind of backfired. I don’t know if I can do another eight months without you.**

**K**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Dear Kakashi, _

_ I’m sure you will make it through. We both will. And I’m glad you didn’t go AWOL and make Tsnuade come after you. Afterall, I need you to be in one piece when I return.  _

_ I know eight months is a long time, but think of it this way. We are already one third done! We can do this. _

_ Fondly, Iruka _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Iruka,**

**Leave it to you to include a math problem in a letter. Might I remind you I skipped the academy altogether and turned out fine.**

**Eight months is too long. Now that I've visited, I can’t stay apart for that long. I’ll go crazy. I’m pretty sure the mission desk already wants to strangle me now that you aren’t helping me with my reports.**

**So you need to come home so I can submit my paperwork properly. Yup, that is the only reason you need to come home…**

**K**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Dear Kakashi, _

_   
_ _ I think ‘turned out fine’ is a stretch for you. You are an absolutely crazy jounin after all. But you’re my crazy jounin.  _

_ Speaking of which, I really hope you are waiting for me. I know Genma might be looking pretty handsome right now, but remember, you are mine! _

_ Iruka _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Iruka,**

**I’m horrified you think I would sink so low as to hook up with Genma while you are gone! Haha, no I would aim higher - perhaps Ebisu???**

**Okay, 5 months celebit is not working out for me, and I might need to come visit you again. If you remember, you refused to send me some pictures to keep me company. So what else am I supposed to do?**

**K**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Dear Kakashi, _

_ I hope you are keeping busy (but not too busy and definitely not busy with Genma.) And you are not five months celibit. Do you not remember your little winter break visit? Although, you’ve worn me down a bit...I hope you enjoy what I’ve attached to this letter. Do I need to remind you that it is for YOUR EYES ONLY? It will have to hold you over for 6 more months. _

_ Irresistibly sexy, Iruka _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ruka,**

**How could you do this to me? Those pictures are driving me nuts. And how could you even think I would let anyone else see them??? I have half a mind to find every single one of your previous flings and gauge their eyes out. Anyone that’s seen you naked and isn’t me needs to die.**

**Although speaking of flings, it’s been painful to watch Asuma and Kurenai think they are hiding their relationship. I mean seriously, even your pre-genin would have been able to figure them out.**

**K**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Dear Kakashi, _

_ I’m sure those two will figure it out sooner or later. If I’m remembering, a certain jounin was nervous when we started dating. Something about ‘If we go public, you would become a target, blah blah blah.’  _

_ Missing you, Iruka _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Iruka,**

**Blah blah blah? Is that what you hear when I talk?**

**You were right though, they finally went public. I think Kiba was the only one who was shocked though. Tried to get all intimidating with Asuma - you can guess how that went.**

**With three months to go, is there really a point to you staying there? You might as well come home now.**

**K**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Dear Kakashi, _

_ I’m happy for those two. They deserve to be just as happy as us. But I am jealous that they are together and we’re not. I miss you so much. This new academy is really starting to flourish and the new teachers are passionate, but I miss Konoha and I miss my students.  _

_ I know how you feel about screaming pre-genin, but could you pop into the academy, see how they are doing? There was a pretty rowdy Inuzuka there before I left, and I want to make sure he’s back on track.  _

_ Always worrying, Iruka _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Iruka,**

**You’re right. I do hate screaming pre-genin. However I did do a bit of recon, and the kids seem okay, although Daikoku is nowhere near the disciplinarian that you are. I hate to say you might be starting from scratch with this group when you get home. The work of a sensei is never done.**

**K**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Dear Kakashi, _

_ After your last message, I think I might have leaned into these new kids a bit more than necessary. I just hate the idea of them lacking the discipline that could save their lives! You know how hard it is for me to watch them grow up and they go out into the field. So many of them don’t come back… _

_ But don’t worry too much about me. And I hate myself for asking this, but please don’t come for another surprise visit. If I see you in person, I really don’t think I will be able to continue my work.  _

_ Two months to go, Iruka _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ruka,**

**Knowing that you wouldn’t be able to stay, I want to come see you so bad. Unfortunately Tsunade has me on back to back guard detail...I think she knows that if I leave the village I won’t return unless you are with me.**

**I did drop in to see your students though. A few well placed threats should hold them together until you get home.**

**K**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Dear Kakashi, _

_ Lowly guard duty for the infamous copy-nin? I’m surprised you are not bored out of your skull. Hold it together until I get home. And by the way, get ready to cash in some vacation time because when I get home next month, we will not be leaving the apartment for at least a week. _

_ Already planning, Iruka _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Iruka,**

**With a promise like that, I think I can suffer through guard duty for a little longer. And I just put in for two weeks.**

**K**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Dear Kakashi, _

_ This is the last week before I’m in your arms. I can really express how happy I am, so you’ll just have to wait until you see me. _

_ Love, Iruka _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Feelings? Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline will jump around in their relationship but there will be plenty of surgary fluff...although knowing me...I might turn saucy in which case I'll have to update the rating!


End file.
